


Prisoner

by kelseycurtis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Begging, Blood, Blood Kink, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Force Choking, Glove Kink, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Virginity Kink, innocence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: This has been created for a Tumblr writing challenge, a few of you might be familiar with the opening of this one shot.Kylo Ren has been sent to interrogate the new prisoner and old friend, Cora. Kylo has other ideas however.





	Prisoner

Prisoner

Ben’s P.O.V

I awaited the arrival of the Jedi where I would then interrogate her, see if she held any useful knowledge and then dispose of her. General Hux was aware of my plans and demanded to be present during the interrogation. He would only get in the way in my opinion. He got in the way a lot of the time. Phasma entered the meeting room and handed me the Jedi’s saber, which I attached to my belt.  
“Is she unharmed like I asked?” I questioned her.  
“Yes sir. General Hux is interrogating her now.”  
“What?!”

Phasma stood her ground. The man was making it increasingly difficult to work with him. I left the meeting room, heading straight for the interrogation chambers. The two troopers outside her cell let me pass and I headed inside. Hux was stood to the side, watching as some of his men beat her. They stopped when they noticed my presence.  
“About time Ren, sorry we started without you,” Hux said.  
“Out.”  
“I beg your pardon.”  
“Out! I specifically gave instructions that she was not be harmed. Or can you not even understand simple instructions!”  
Hux’s men had left the room by now, afraid of what I might do to them. Hux glared at me, balling his fists. I could kill him with no more than a thought and he knew it.  
“Don’t let your personal interests get in the way Ren. I shall inform the Supreme Leader of her arrival,” he said in a threatening tone.

Hux left the room, the door closing behind him. I turned to Cora, the start of a black eye was forming and her lip was split. She seemed calm however.  
“Your friend seems nice,” she said sarcastically.  
She hadn’t changed much clearly. Still cocky and sarcastic. And look where it got her now. Into trouble. Her appearance remained mostly the same, green eyes, long black hair with her fringe plastered to her forehead from sweat, thin yet deceiving frame. I knew under those robes would be the faint lines of muscle across her stomach. I'd desired her when we were teenagers and I still desired her even now.

“A few ground rules before the interrogation starts. You take that mask off and I won’t be calling you Kylo Ren, I’ll be calling you by your real name,” she said matter of factly.  
“You think you’re in any position to make ground rules? The mask stays on.”  
She rolled her eyes and made herself more comfortable. Her calm demeanour was starting to get on my nerves.  
“I know you weren’t captured by Nashi Hutt, you gave yourself up. Why?” I asked.  
“You’re smart at least you were when we were kids. Why don’t you work it out?”

I held out my hand using the force to choke her. Her eyes widened in surprise, which was slowly replaced by fear. She began thrashing around as if that would somehow help her. Eventually I let her go. She coughed and gasped for air.  
“Are you going to tell me now? Or do I have to search your mind? The latter will be more painful for you.”

Her eyes narrowed but she didn’t throw an insult at me. She knew better now. I cocked my head, waiting for her answer.  
“I wanted to be here. I wanted my friend back,” she spoke, her gaze meeting mine.  
I chuckled. How pathetic, “your friend is dead. I changed for the better.”  
“I don’t believe that. You can say what you like, beat me, torture me. I’m not giving up on you.”  
“Then you will have died for nothing. But I’m sure you still have your uses before that.”  
I looked her up and down, she was going to be so much fun to ruin. I wonder how much it would take before she gave herself to me. 

“I’m not telling you anything,” She said stubbornly.  
“I know.”  
I forced my way into her mind, being greeted with images of our childhood. Of course, she would try and use these memories against me. I continued searching through her memories and thoughts until I stumbled on exactly what I was looking for. Her fantasies. They started out tame at first, Cora sat between my legs as I wrapped my arms around her, then I kissed her. This was going to make things much easier after all.

I felt Cora try and shut me out but her attempt was similar to a child’s. I continued looking through her fantasies like pages of an open book.   
“Stop it. Please,” she pleaded, her voice strained.  
I paused, enjoying the way she begged. I’m sure I could get her to beg in other ways. The fantasies changed, Cora pressed against the wall with her legs wrapped around my waist as I took her, claiming her as mine. 

“Such disgusting thoughts for a Jedi. Then again you did never make it through your training, which could benefit the both of us currently,” I spoke.  
“How?”  
I could sense her unease.  
“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too,” I ran a gloved hand over her cheek.  
She flinched under my touch, shrinking back against the metal frame she was cuffed too. My hand wrapped itself loosely around her neck before trailing down her torso. I squeezed one of her breasts, keeping my focus on her expressions. She would cave eventually. 

“Ben-“ She tried.  
“You will address me properly or I'll leave you for Hux to deal with, which would you prefer?”  
Cora remained silent but I knew her answer. I squeezed the other one before my hand trailed lower. Cora tensed even more, still trying to fight her desires. She did her best to press her thighs together to stop me but the restraints kept her in place. I cupped her through her robes earning a soft gasp from her. I began rubbing her through the layers of material, assessing her every reaction. She turned her head away from me, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she closed her eyes. 

Her cheeks were red and her breathing was heavier. Soon she would be helpless to resist. I pressed harder, earning a barely audible whimper from her. I'd found her clit. I wonder how wet she was for me.   
“Don’t fight it Cora. We both know you want this,” I spoke.  
Her mind was screaming how wrong this was. I slipped my hand under the waistband of her robes and panties, my gloved fingers gliding through her folds with ease. I removed my hand, showing her the shiny evidence of her arousal.

“So, wet for me and I've barely done anything. You'd let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you?” The question was rhetorical.  
“No,’ she replied.  
Her mind was screaming the word yes. I chuckled and slipped my hand back into her panties. I circled her clit, her hips jerking at the sudden pleasure. The thought of being her first and ruining her for any other man had gotten me rock hard now. My fingers slipped down further, circling her entrance. She whimpered, doing her best not to rut against my fingers like a bitch in heat. 

“I can give you everything you want and more Cora. All you have to do is give yourself to me,” I bargained.  
I slipped the tip of a finger into her before circling her hole again. She whined, her chest heaving with each breath she took.   
“P-please,” she managed.  
“Please what?”  
“Touch me, fuck me please,” her words a desperate mess.

I smiled and removed my helmet, placing it down. Cora studied my face, her cheeks getting redder. I pressed my lip to hers hard, my free hand grabbing a fistful of her hair. She moaned into the kiss, my tongue working its way into her mouth. She kissed with a sense of uncertainty and innocence. An innocence I was going to corrupt. I used the force to loosen the bonds around her ankles but the ones around her wrists would remain. 

I continued to claim her lips with mine whilst I pulled down her bottoms and panties. I forced myself to pull away, crouching down to remove her boots and clothes. I stood back up, kissing her neck before sucking a large purple mark into her skin, marks that would tell everyone she was mine. I had claimed her. I pulled her robes open, continuing to kiss and mark her skin. Cora was breathless, straining against the metal bonds. 

I kneeled before her and hooked her legs over my shoulders, placing soft kisses to her inner thighs. She twitched and bucked, so needy for more.   
“Please,” she begged once more.   
I definitely loved the sound of her begging. I swiped the tip of my tongue across her clit, earning a moan from her. I continued the teasing licks before finally giving her what she needed. Cora moaned, throwing her head back and digging the heels of her feet into my shoulder blades. Her fists balled, her nails digging into her palms as I continued to pleasure her. 

I held her still, stopping her from bucking into my face. I’m sure with how hard I was gripping her thighs she would have bruises tomorrow. I moaned at her taste, not wanting to miss a drop of her sweetness. I slipped a leather clad finger into her, earning a louder moan from her. Eventually I added a second one, stretching her open a little. I curled my fingers against her sweet spot. Cora was now a moaning, panting mess. I could feel her getting tighter around my fingers and pulled away.

She looked like she might cry if I didn’t make her cum. I would, just not like that. I sucked my fingers clean of her juices before kissing her once more, letting her taste herself on my tongue. I freed myself from my robes, rubbing my length against her wetness. She moaned softly as the head of my cock brushed against her clit. Finally, all self-control left me and I pushed into her, both of us moaning as her walls stretched to accommodate me. I closed my eyes, groaning at how tight she was. 

I began a slow, hard pace as I held her hips still. Cora threw her back, panting and moaning as she desperately bucked against me. She wanted everything I could give her.   
“Your mine Cora,” I growled against her neck.  
“Yes, yours,” she breathed.  
She’d do and say anything for me at this point so long as I made her cum. I continued marking up her neck, completely ravishing her pale flesh. Cora let out a pained moan as I broke flesh, the taste of coppery blood coating my tongue. 

Cora’s wrists continued to strain against the metal. The head of my cock continued to brush against her cervix, meaning she would be sore tomorrow. Yet I’m sure she would ache for more. Desperate for me to use her, ruin her again. I wrapped her legs around my waist, pressing myself against her.   
“M-more please,” she whined.  
I sped up the pace, the sound of skin against skin filling the room. My fingers continued to dig into her hips, surely creating another set of bruises. I wasn't going to last much longer at this rate. 

She moaned my name, snapping me out of my trance. I met her gaze, my pace slowing until I came to a stop still buried inside her. She whined as I stopped, arching against me in the hopes I would resume the pace. Instead I wrapped a hand around her throat, cutting off her air supply.  
“What did I tell you? Call me that again and I won’t let you cum,” I threatened.  
She managed to force out my new name, satisfying me enough to let go of her neck. I instantly resumed the pace and it wasn't long before she was moaning like a whore again.

“Kylo please,” Cora mewled.  
“Please what? Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you.”  
“Please make me cum,” she pleaded.  
I could feel her getting tighter but she needed just that little something extra to tip her over the edge. I reached between our bodies and found her clit, bringing her closer to her climax. Another few strokes and she cried out my name, arching and writhing against me as she came. The heels of her feet dug into my lower back as her walls clenched around me, bringing me to my own climax. 

I buried my face in her neck, growling and cursing against her skin as I filled her with my seed. Cora was still shivering from the aftershocks of her orgasm as I pulled out. We weren’t quite finished yet. I made myself look presentable once more. Cora had since relaxed against the metal frame, her breathing slowly returning to normal.   
“We’re not done yet,” I spoke.  
Cora frowned in confusion at my words. My hand returned to between her legs, her expression softening. I slipped two fingers back into her heat, pushing my cum back inside her. She let a weak moan, flinching a little from over stimulation. 

“Kylo I don’t think I can cum again,” she whined.  
“You can and you will,” I growled.   
My thumb rubbed her clit, whilst my fingers curled against her sweet spot. Cora bit her lip as she tried to buck away from the overstimulation once more. Eventually the pain gave way to pleasure and she was a panting, moaning mess once more. It was amazing what a few simple touches could reduce her too. It didn’t take her long to cum once more what with already being stimulated. Her second orgasm wasn’t as intense as the first but still enough to make her legs shake. 

I pulled my fingers from her and made her clean them before I redressed her. Her legs went back into place and I closed the cuffs around her ankles. She looked exhausted and ready to sleep.   
“What happens now?” She asked.  
“You’ll remain here until a decision has been made about what to do with you.”  
I put my helmet back on and smoothed down my robes.   
“I think you’ve already made your decision,” Cora smirked.  
“We’ll see.”


End file.
